


Romantic Date

by evening_spirit



Series: Unrelated Hawaii Five-0 short stories [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evening_spirit/pseuds/evening_spirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, you wanted to go to the movies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Date

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: romance, Prompt: You don't know what you're talking about
> 
> Brainstormed with Verasteine

“This was your idea of a date?” The inside of Danny’s head felt like mashed potatoes after two hours that he would gladly scrub out of his memory. “The most unbelievable, brainless, not to mention sweet like frigging molasses and sticking to your brain cells just the same romantic comedy ever made!”

“Hey, _you_ wanted to go to the movies!” Steve spread his hands, blinking innocently.

“But _romantic comedy_?” There had to be an explanation for this disaster.

“People watch them all the time. It’s the trademark romantic date: movies, dinner with candles, a kiss goodnight...”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Steven. Have you ever even _been_ on a date? Do they train you in dating techniques in the _Navy_? Because if they do, they got the memo all wrong, trust me!”

Steve sulked. Dropped his head, hung his arms, desolate and maybe even pouting, although when he averted his face like this, Danny couldn’t see his expression clearly.

“Hey,” he grabbed Steve’s arm and spun him so they were facing each other. “I’m not a girl, you know? I’d rather watch something that has fast cars and big guns--” Danny hesitated for a moment. “Because I don’t have enough of it every day.”

Steve smiled. “It doesn’t really fit a romantic date trope though, does it?”

“Who cares?” Danny planted a kiss on his nose. “I’m not a romantic type of a guy anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ♥ :)


End file.
